


После трудного дня

by Heylir



Category: Widdershins (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heylir/pseuds/Heylir
Summary: Трудный день окончился, охотники за малформами отдыхают на ферме Барберов. Им есть о чём поговорить.Спойлеры кCurtain Call.





	После трудного дня

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [After the Long Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226892) by [Heylir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heylir/pseuds/Heylir)
  * Inspired by [Scars We Give Each Other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084339) by [M3zzaTh3M3z](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3zzaTh3M3z/pseuds/M3zzaTh3M3z). 



    — Значит, это и не сказки вовсе? — поразился бородатый мужчина с внушительной аурой.  
    — Страшно было, да? — ахнула (наверняка) рыжая сестра капитана.  
    Кузина Бена презрительно фыркнула, разрывая руками утиную ножку.  
    — Зато как волнительно! — сквозь набитый рот воскликнул Гаррин волшебник. Его аура, как и прежде, переливалась разноцветьем, но сейчас её обрамлял синий край. О'Мэлли знал, откуда он взялся. — Подумать только, кроме нас четверых, никто на свете не испытывал такого!  
    Бен закивал, но прожевал и проглотил прежде, чем заговорить:  
    — К тому же мы смогли оказаться за Дверью, пусть и по частям. И там врезать этому м... ерзавцу! Оно того стоило. Надо выяснить, непременно, почему волшебники не могут проникать в Междумирье.  
    — Возможно, дело в том, что...  
    О'Мэлли не стал слушать его трескотню и перевёл глаза на молчащего Вольфа. Тот улыбнулся Мэлу и придвинул ему тарелку с ломтями ветчины:  
    — Попробуй, очень вкусно.  
    Аура Вольфа смотрела вопросительно и тоже отливала синевой.

    Бен раскладывал матрас на полу, оживлённо объясняя обычный распорядок дня на ферме:  
    — И будильника не надо, петухи разбудят. А завтрак здесь через час после утренней дойки...  
    — Может, всё-таки с нами на двуспальную кровать? — неловко спросил Вольф, не обращая внимания на выражение лица Мэла. — Места всем хватит.  
    — Нет-нет, спасибо, — Бен ловко расстелил простыню. — Я уж лучше на полу. Спал я как-то третьим на одной кровати, мне не понравилось.  
    — Ну давай я лягу на матрас...  
    Бен уложил на простыню подушку:  
    — Неэкономично. Столько места на кровати зря пропадёт. Не волнуйся, я сейчас хоть на голом камне усну, — он зевнул. — Но мне ещё к Ви зайти надо, пожелать спокойной ночи. А вы ложитесь без меня.

    Мэл проводил Бена взглядом поверх головы:  
    — Что это с ним сегодня? Вроде за столом не пил.  
    Вольф улыбнулся:  
    — Радость победы пьянит лучше вина, верно? Лишь бы завтра не наступило похмелье.  
    — Угу. Завтра он вспомнит, _почему_ мы здесь.  
    — Не думаю, чтоб он забыл об этом. Просто были заботы поважнее, у всех нас.  
    — Ты ведь присматривал за ним? — вдруг спросил Мэл.  
    Вольф не удивился вопросу:  
    — Я старался. Не всегда получалось. И... иногда я слишком тревожился о тебе.  
    Мэл пожал плечами:  
    — Я в порядке, он в порядке. Мы все в порядке, кроме Гарри.  
    — Это был её выбор, — негромко сказал Вольф. — И каждый из нас выбрал бы так же. Я, ты, Бен, любой из Барберов. Поэтому никто не винит тебя за неё, ты же знаешь?  
    — При чём тут это? Может, я просто хочу, чтоб она была здесь. Может, мне не хватает её, как не хватало тебя... и его? — Он мотнул головой в сторону двери и не увидел ни мгновенного проблеска в ауре Вольфа, ни его чуть изменившегося лица.  
    — Она вернётся, — твёрдо сказал он. — Непременно. Надо только подождать.  
    — Подождать, ага. Она ушла за ведьминскую дверь, чёрт знает куда и к кому, а я должен сидеть и ждать. Ведьмак.  
    — Ведьмак, который спас нас всех. — Вольф улыбнулся. — Как ты себя чувствуешь в этой роли, мой друг?  
    — Не знаю. Не успел привыкнуть. Слишком много всего. Странного, непонятного, хорошего, плохого.  
    — Плохого?  
    Мэл нахмурился:  
    — Детские сказочки о ведьмах, которые вовсе не сказки.  
    Вольф мягко возразил:  
    — Ведьмы могут красть души, но ты этого не делал. Ты освободил их из плена и вернул домой.  
    — Без моей силы Похоть не смог бы... Значит, это моя вина. Весь тот кошмар, и пусть Бен говорит что хочет. Если б я был ловчее или осторожней, если б догадался вовремя... Знаю, ты не винишь меня, только это всё равно.  
    — Я не виню тебя, ты прав, — по ауре Вольфа прошла волна синевы. — Я виню себя.  
    — За что? Что притащил меня в Виддершинс?  
    — Нет, — Вольф покачал головой. — Ты бы всё равно оказался здесь, рано или поздно. Я рад, что ты нашёл себя и свой дом. И хорошо, что ты не был один, когда пришлось его защищать.  
    — Так в чём же дело?  
    — В том, почему Похоть взял нас в заложники.  
    — Он знал, что иначе не справится. Знал, что я... не по его части.  
    Вольф кивнул:  
    — А откуда он мог это знать? Ещё до встречи с тобой?  
    — А кто его... — Мэл слегка растерялся. — Я никому не говорил, кроме... тебя?  
    Аура Вольфа окрасилась смущением.  
    — Он... — Мэла снова охватила ненависть к изворотливому ублюдку. — Он обманул тебя? Обхитрил?  
    — Не совсем. Он... точнее, _она_ подчинила меня влиянием и расспросила о тебе. Потом заставила забыть о разговоре. А уже в Якоре, он... напомнил, чтобы позлорадствовать. Если б я не поддался чарам, не попал в ловушку, если б я был покрепче или человеком другого склада... Похоть не смог бы использовать меня, и тогда... Не пострадали бы мы четверо, и, главное, не пострадал бы ты.  
    — Я?  
    — Конечно. То, что случилось с нами, пусть очень неприятное, — закончилось и закончилось хорошо. А ты до сих пор переживаешь момент, когда увидел наши души в плену, и он не кончается. В этом нет ничего хорошего. Как ты думаешь, что я чувствую, зная, что это моя вина?  
    Мэл помотал головой:  
    — Но это не так! Ты не виноват в том, что эта мразь заставила тебя сделать! Нельзя винить человека, что он такой, какой есть! Что не смог один справиться с Грехом... никого нельзя винить за это! — Он осёкся при виде весёлой ряби, прошедшей по ауре Вольфа. — Это нелепо, — буркнул он.  
    — Нет, это по-человечески. — Вольф улыбнулся. — Винить себя и не винить друга, за одно и то же. Мы можем продолжать обвинять себя, видеть, как мучится другой, и мучиться от этого. А можем просто...  
    — Что?  
    — Просто сказать, что во всём плохом, что случилось, виноваты одни Грехи. А мы, все мы вместе, боролись с ними как могли — ошибались, проигрывали, — но всегда хотели только хорошего. И вот, мы победили, Грехи заперты, а плохое прошло.  
    Мэл с сомнением протянул:  
    — Думаешь, сработает?  
    — Давай попробуем.  
    Вольф взял руки Мэла в свои, слегка сжал их и, глядя ему в глаза, произнёс:  
    — Ты не виноват в том, что Похоть сделал с тобой, Мэл.  
    Мэл смотрел не в глаза Вольфа, а над его головой, на чистую, незамутненную ясность ауры — и она говорила лучше всяких слов. Он повторил, немного хрипловато:  
    — Ты не виноват в том, что Похоть сделал с тобой, Вольф.  
    — Ну как? — Вольф улыбался.  
    Мэл, не зная что сказать, пробормотал:  
    — А Бен?  
    — Я уверен, что... — Вольф не успел договорить, в чём именно уверен, потому что в дверь вошёл сам Бенджамин, держа в руках два стакана с чем-то бело-золотистым.  
    — А Бена тоже есть за что повинить, — сказал он, кивнув на Вольфа. — Вот он подтвердит.  
    — Только не рассказывайте, я вас умоляю! — фыркнул Мэл. — Представить страшно.  
    Вольф покачал головой, обращаясь к Бену:  
    — Нам всем есть что вспомнить — или забыть, и тебе обо мне тоже. Каждому из нас что-нибудь не под силу. Ты не виноват, что смог не всё, Бен.  
    — Ты не виноват, что смог не всё, Вольф, — эхом откликнулся Бен.  
    Вольф посмотрел на Мэла. Тот, с самым непринужденным видом, начал повторять:  
    — Ты не виноват, Бен... — он запнулся на последней согласной, но договорил: — Вообще ни в чём. Разве в том, что мы всех победили.  
    — Ты не виноват ни в чём, кроме нашей победы, О'Мэлли, — серьёзно ответил Бен. И без всякого перехода предложил: — Я тут молоко с мёдом принёс, хотите? Мне сказали, от него спится хорошо и сны приятные.  
    — Ну хоть ты не начинай! — взмолился Мэл. — Сам пей молочко на ночь, _Бенджи_.  
    — Хорошо, _Джеки_ , — как ни в чём не бывало отпарировал Бен. Его аура переливалась и искрила сильнее обычного — Мэл увидел это ещё в Якоре.  
    — Можно мне стакан? — спросил Вольф.  
    Бен передал ему один, другой выпил сам. Потом разделся и стал натягивать на себя пижаму, одолженную у хозяев.  
    — А вы знаете, чья это пижама? Генри Барбера, они держат здесь запас для частых гостей. Других подходящих по размеру не нашлось.  
    Мэл закатил глаза, залезая в кровать:  
    — Спокойной ночи... всем.  
    “Спокойной ночи”, отозвались Бен и Вольф.

    Мэлу редко снились цветные и ещё реже — приятные сны. Но в ту ночь его сон был пронизан лазурью и музыкой скрипки, он бродил по какому-то странному миру, сотканному из форм и цветов, и дорога сама ложилась ему под ноги, и баггерапы радостно скакали вокруг него, а тот, розовый, бежал впереди и показывал, куда идти. А потом он вышел на поляну, где накрыт большой стол под деревьями, и за ним сидела вся семья Барберов, и кольца от трубки Гарри парили в воздухе и переплетались, и две старушки без аур держали в руках какие-то свертки, и, конечно, Бен и Вольф были там же, и рядом с Вольфом сидела Энид, такая, какой он помнил её в детстве, и тогда он...  
    То, что снилось Вольфу, он никогда бы никому не рассказал.  
    А Бен спал как убитый до самого рассвета — и безо всяких снов.

**Author's Note:**

> В каноне Мэл не использует слово "аура" (или какое-нибудь другое) для обозначения того, что он видит у людей. В английском переводе, в отличие от оригинала, эта черта отражена.


End file.
